Episode 166 (Teatime Twirl)
Plot Deema is so so so excited because she is gonna be racing with her Pen Pal Pig Polly.But when Rupert and his No Good Pig Splish Splash Splosh came.During the fight Polly wanders away from the fight.It's up to the Guppy Scouts to comfort Polly from her fear of fighting. Production Ice Skating The Guppies's Wolf Problem Deema's Farm Project Pig Wild Trivia This is the only Season 3 episode when Polly and Splish Splash Splosh appear The Similar Instrumental "I Want A Pet Today" played when Deema puts a sparkly bow on Polly and later when the guppies found Polly Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Kristin Chenoweth as Polly # Dee Bradley Baker as Splish Splash Splosh Transcript * Both: "Hello.It's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughing). * Zach: "We're at the petting zoo." * Leah: "Where there are animals there." (Episode opens up to Zach and Leah at the Petting Zoo.) * Zach: "We're going to see the farm animals." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Okay kids.I'll see you later at 2:00." * Both: "Okay." * Leah: "I love farm animals." * Zach: "Yeah.Remember last time we saw cows in person." * Leah: "Yeah." * Zach: "I hope we see pigs." * Leah: "Me too.They go Oink.Oink.Oink." * Both: "Oink.Oink.Oink." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades and Zach and Leah are wearing their Guppy Scout Uniforms.The guppies swim over.) * Molly: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach." * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Welcome to Mississippi." * Both: "Whoa.Wow." * Gil: "The reason why we came here because.Whoa." (Something zooms past the Guppies.) * Gil: "What was that." * Both: "I don't know.Me neither." (The mysterious thing zoomed past the guppies again.) * Molly: "Hmm it looks like a pig to be exact." * Goby: "You're right." * Deema: "Oh I see you met my Pen Pal Pig of all.Polly." * All: "Hey Polly." * Deema: "I'm so so so excited.Today is the day of the Great Piggy Race." * All: "Whoa wow." * Oona: "Nice roller skates Polly." * Deema: "I have a pair like these." * Nonny: "And that's a nice bow you had Deema." * Deema: "Thanks Nonny.I'm wearing my sparkly and really amazing Bow.I have one just for you Polly." (She placed the bow on Polly.) * Deema: "So in Guppy Scout Style.Almost it's missing something." * Glimmer: "I know what this bow is missing." * Chloe: "Yeah." * Glimmer: "More glitter." (The Genies showered Glitter on Polly and now on Deema.But somehow they got them covered with glitter.) * Deema: "Um Genies.I think that's too much glitter(Sneezes)." * Genies: "Whoops.Sorry about that." * Glimmer: "Ya know me.I just love glitter." * Deema: "My bow is sparkly and pretty.So is Polly's." * Rupert: "Well.Well.Well.Looks like you're not the only guppy who can race with a Piggy." * All: "Rupert." * Molly: "What are you doing here Rupert." * Rupert: "I forgot to introduce you guys to Splish Splash Splosh the No Good Pig." * Deema: "Well my pen pal is the best." * Rupert: "No mine's the best." * Zach: "Oh no guys." * Leah: "They're fighting." (During the fight Polly dashed off in the distance.) * Molly: "Rupert Deema stop fighting." * Both: "What." * Molly: "Seriously guys there's no need to fight over which Piggy is the best." * Deema: "Um guys where's Polly." * All: (Gasping). * Zach: "Oh no." * Leah: "She's gone." * Molly: "She might've dashed away when you and Rupert had a fight." * Gil: "Don't worry we'll find her." * Goby: "With the magic crystal ball." (They swam over to the magic crystal ball.) * Goby: "Magic Crystal Ball." * Deema: "Where oh where did Polly has gone to." * Gil: "And show us all." (The Magic Crystal Ball finds Polly.) * Deema: (Gasps)"Polly.She's must be so scared.I think Polly doesn't like anyone fighting." * Gil: "She must be near the river in the desert." * Molly: "C'mon guys let's go get Polly." (They flew on their magic carpet.They soon arrived in a jungle cave.) * Zach: "This is the place." * Leah: "But Polly is at the river in the desert." * Gil: "It sure is a long way down." * Molly: "Nothing but a wish can help.I wish there was a way across." * Genies: (Gasping). * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies get to the other side divine." (A bridge appear.) * Molly: "That's more like it.Okay guys stick together." (They swam across the bridge.) * Deema: "We made it.Let's go get Polly." (They flew their carpet out of the cave.) * Gil: "Wow.The jungle is like paradise." (They flew over a river.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures